


speak through the Luigi board

by Fearthefuzzybear



Category: Mianite - Fandom, Realms of Mianite
Genre: #blameianite, Gen, I'd say it's unedited but that's a huge lie, Mianitian Isles - Freeform, Realm of Mianite, Tom is a zombie, ianite is a stoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearthefuzzybear/pseuds/Fearthefuzzybear
Summary: The purple shulker box shines menacingly in before them. It washed up mysteriously on the shore of Adventure Bay about an hour ago, at most. It's engraved with Ianite’s crest.in which the Boys summon a spirit (jk, he's right there)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	speak through the Luigi board

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: ik we all know this but these are the characters they play, not the real people!!!

They let Jordan open it, unwittingly leaving him to take the brunt of the dried-kelp stench that rises from the box. A few minutes of wheezing and teasing later (“Come on! At least I don't have the stoner god!” “It just means she's the cool one!”), and they manage to dig out a slab of polished endstone, a small purpur pointer shaped like a teardrop with a hole in it, and a book. 

The book is addressed to the heroes, listing rules and regulations for the use of the Spirit Board and how to do so safely. A quick handwritten note from Ianite scribbled in sparkling purple ink on the front inside cover tells them all about this ancient relic of the past, and how it was a primitive but effective tool to contact spirits and dead people. She tells them to use it wisely, but to get acquainted with it first. 

Try it, her note reads, What you find may surprise you. 

Tom doesn't want to, but he comes along anyway. He doesn't want to be left out. Jordan is indifferent. He just goes along with it because everyone else is going. Karl is all for it, just to see what will happen. Dec thinks it's a bad idea but plays along so the boys don't get into too much trouble. Orion is off on a trip somewhere. Dianite is still in jail, Mianite thinks he's above such childish games, and Ianite’s note said she couldn't participate, some bullshit about divine power interfering with spiritual power.

So, just the four of them. 

They're in an unlit offshoot of Jordans mine where the light of the beacon can't reach them, according to the book of rules that came with the board. the four of them are hunched over the letters and numbers. Somehow Jordan was nominated the leader, but it's fine because it was unanimous. They put their fingers on the planchette to begin the ritual.

Karl notices Tom's eyes glaze over, but before he can say anything, their fingers begin to move. The movement of the purpur planchette against the engraved endstone is slow and clumsy at first, testing it's control over itself. Everyone is watching the strange little pointer, everyone but Karl, whose eyes are glued to his best friend. 

The planchette stops. 

“Are you with us?” Jordan asks clearly.

It creeps toward 'Yes’, before veering sharply towards 'No’. 

“So it's one of those kinds of spirits,” Dec mutters, just loud enough for Karl to hear. Tom snorts. His eyes are clearer now, but they have a strange glow to them, reminiscent of a redstone torch. Dim and red. They've always been red, but he’s never seen them glow before. He chalks it up to the extensive list he keeps in his mind labeled 'Zombie Traits’.

“Do you have a name?”

'Yes’

“Will you tell us?”

'Yes’

Jordan rolled his eyes. 

“What is it?”

'T’  
'O’  
'M’

“Jesus Christ, Tom, your name sure is popular around here, eh?” Karl jokes lightheartedly, but nobody laughs. Jordan eyes him sharply before clearing his throat and turning back to the sheet of questions the Lady had provided them. 

“Can you tell us your alignment? Who do you follow?”

'D’  
'I’  
'A’  
'N’  
'I’  
'T’  
'E’

“When did y-” he is interrupted by the little pointer jerking around to spell something else.

'D’  
'U’  
'H’

Jordan pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance as Tom cheers quietly. Dec rolls his eyes (not that they’re visible, but the sentiment carries) and nudges the captain. 

“Don't get distracted,” he says, “I’ve lived long enough in this world to know not to mess with spirits, even the weaker ones. Let's finish this quickly.”

“Right. As I was saying, 'Tom’, when did you live?”

The planchette seems to pace around uncertainly before landing on 'No’. 

“You didn't live?”

'No’

“You don't know?”

'Yes’

‘Well a lot of good that does us,’ Karl thinks, but nobody really seems in the mood so he doesn't say it aloud. A heavy atmosphere hangs around the group, as if talking to literal gods with the power the smite as they see fit was easier than a simple invisible spirit with a sense of humor. 

“Do you reside in the Overworld?”

'Yes’

A slapping noise followed by a flash of red startles everyone and sends the planchette skidding across the board. Everyone turns to find Dec drawing his hand down his face in exasperation. he says something under his breath about how “she knew exactly what she was doing, didn't she,” and how he “didn't bloody sign up for this”. 

Tom pokes at Dec, who brushes him away easily, dim red eyes brightening momentarily at the contact.  
(the planchette landed on 'O’)

Jordan keeps asking, and the answers seem to be too coincidental, the line of questions is too precise. Karl can't be certain this was just something Ianite sent them to do on a whim anymore. 

“Did you have any siblings?”

'Yes’

A harsh red light shines down on the board, reflecting pink on the polished endstone. Before Jordan can ask any more questions, Tom interrupts him, voice tinged with something Karl can't quite put his finger on.

“Brother or sister?”

'S’  
'I’  
'S-’

As the purpur pointer inches its way toward the letter 'T’, the light grows in intensity, flooding the area in a sickly scarlet. Karl looks up to see Jordan’s jaw clench, knuckles whitening as his hand tightens to a fist around the sheet of questions, crinkling and tearing the paper.

“Whoever has the redstone torch, put it away!” Jordan grits out, gaze fixed on the planchette’s position. 

A drop of liquid spatters across the carved letters. They all look up to see Tom, eyes wide and watery, staring at the board. The bright red emanating from his eyes wavers and dims as he wipes away his tears.

“I had a sister?” He turns to address the board before Karl can process what he’s just heard, “Is she alive?”

'No’


End file.
